Scanning mirror systems may be used in myriad applications, from optical communications to laser displays to steering beams of light. In particular, laser illumination modules combined with scanning mirror systems that can scan laser light in two orthogonal directions may be simple, highly miniaturizable, and inexpensive portable image projection systems. The laser illumination modules combined with scanning mirror systems may be microelectromechanical systems (MEMS). Due their small size and capabilities, these projection systems may be utilized in various devices, from laptop computers to personal digital assistants or smart phones.